Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally to room monitoring devices, and more particularly to system that provide monitoring of a person in a dwelling or a room.
Description of the Related Art
Methods are known for sensing body movement or non-movement as well as, for sensing body movement over time, which is commonly used to determine comparative levels of activity of a monitored body.
Tracking of a movement of one or more body parts such as a head, eye, or other parts may be performed by analysis of a series of images captured by an imager and detection of a movement of one or more of such body parts. Such tracking may activate one or more functions of a device or other functions.